The present invention relates to installation of a semiconductor chip on a substrate.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to installation of a semiconductor chip on a glass substrate, which can minimize strain caused by differences of the coefficient of thermal expansion of the semiconductor chip and the glass substrate.
In the conventional system, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate made of ceramics through the use of bonding techniques. The ceramic substrate is very strong and the ceramic substrate has the coefficient of thermal expansion similar to that of the semiconductor chip. Therefore, there is little possibility that a crack is created in the substrate or the semiconductor chip is damaged due to strain created between the semiconductor chip and the ceramic substrate.
Recently, a glass substrate has been frequently employed, because the glass substrate is very effective for providing an electronic apparatus mounted on a single substrate in case where the electronic apparatus has a liquid crystal display means.
However, the glass substrate is not so strong as the ceramic substrate. And the glass substrate has the coefficient of thermal expansion considerably larger than that of the semiconductor chip. More specifically, the coefficient of thermal expansion of the glass substrate is 80-100.times.10.sup.-7 /.degree.C., whereas the coefficient of the thermal expansion of the semiconductor chip is about 30-10.sup.-7 /.degree.C. Such differences of the coefficient of thermal expansion will create cracks in the glass substrate or will damage the semiconductor chip when the apparatus is used at different temperature conditions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel installation construction of a semiconductor chip on a substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize undesirable strain created between a semiconductor chip and a glass substrate for supporting the semiconductor chip.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an insulating layer made of, for example, epoxy resin, silicone resin or photo-curing acryl resin is formed between the semiconductor chip and the glass substrate in such a manner that the insulating layer is fixed to both of the semiconductor chip and the glass substrate.
The insulating layer functions to absorb strain caused by differences of the coefficient of thermal expansion of the semiconductor chip and the glass substrate.